The Little Lady Killer
by Little Lab Rabbit
Summary: A re-write of the episode Him. Buffy, Willow, Anya and Dawn were turned into little kids along with R.J himself. Now Xander and Spike have to keep up with a little Romeo.


**TITLE:** Little Lady Killer1/?  
**SERIES: -  
AUTHOR:** Little Lab Rabbit (me!)

**FEEDBACK: Please!  
ARCHIVE/DISTRIBUTION:** Pretty much anywhere, just ask.  
**SUMMARY:** A re-write of the episode Him. Buffy, Willow, Anya and Dawn were turned into little kids along with R.J himself. Now Xander and Spike have to keep up with a little Romeo.

**SPOILERS:** The episode Him  
**CONTENT/WARNINGS: -  
RATING:** PG  
**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any characters you recognize. Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy do.  
**NOTE:** Based on GidgetGirl's Little Lady Killer Challenge from Chocolate Covered Strawberries (link is in my profile)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Remind me again, why are we attending a football game?" Willow asked, reaching for Buffy's bag of chips.

"Because we wanted to spend time with Dawn and she wanted to go." Buffy explained, tilting the bag towards her friend, "She had a bad day, cheerleading, falling, and boys." and then added, "All the teachers were talking about it and the cheerleaders were singing it in the hallway; there was some cartwheel-age that I don't want to see."

"Boy trouble?" Willow asked.

Buffy nodded, "An R.J Brooks, quarter back, popular..."

"I don't want to spend time with Dawn. Can I leave?" Anya grumbled, but shut her mouth when the Slayer shot her a look. Buffy was making sure that she didn't get killed by D'Hoffryn, "Then again watching teenage boys run around in tight pants..." She trailed off.

Dawn glared at them, "Shh, R.J's tossing the football!"

The three women exchanged glances as if to say, "Teenagers" but kept their mouths shut, it was just a crush.

"Go R.J!" The teenager in question shouted, "YOU'RE GREAT!" She said, standing up clasping her hands around her mouth.

By the time the game was over there was a large group of people who now severely hated Dawn, and since Buffy, Willow and Anya were associating with her they were equally hated

"Come on Dawnie, let's go to the Bronze." Willow said pulling on her jacket.

"I'll be right back; I want to go see him. Isn't he so cute?" Dawn squealed, pulling slightly on Anya's sleeve.

"He is attractive, in a young sort of way." The former vengeance demon mused.

The four made their way down the bleachers, pushing past Dawn's classmates and their families.

"Hey R.J!" Dawn said sending him a flirty grin.

"Oh hey Summers." The blond teenager said, returning her flirty grin. Earning a glare from all the girls hanging around him, Dawn opened her mouth to say some more but he had had walked away. More like been dragged about by all of cheerleaders hounding him.

"It's okay Dawnie; he'll talk to you later. Let's go." Buffy said giving her sister a sympathetic smile. Dawn stared after him, well more at the lower part of him, before Buffy grabbed her arm.

"Come on, crush-girl, let us fill you up with foamy coffee and sugar. You'll be fine." Willow said as they walked towards The Bronze. The former key nodded glumly, still glancing back periodically.

"He's not there you know." Anya informed her, "He obviously doesn't like you or he would have paid attention to you."

"Don't listen to her; I'm sure he likes you." Willow reassured.

"I'm going to go home for a little while, I'll be back." Dawn said suddenly, "I forgot something."

"What?" Anya asked curiously.

Buffy took the protective older sister route, "Want me to go with you?" But Dawn just shook her head.

"I'm a 16 year old girl; I'm capable of walking home by myself. Yes, I have a stake and I know the pointy end goes into the heart."

Buffy continued on her way to The Bronze, though she was clearly concerned about Dawn, but pushing the worries out of her mind, she instead made her way to a table, Anya and Willow close behind.

"I'll get us some drinks." The former vengeance demon offered.

"Coke for me," Buffy told her and Willow ordered the same. They sat in the silence watching the dancers, the blond had one eye on the door, "I wish Dawn would hurry up."

"Hello my favorite females." Xander said appearing behind his two best friends, pulling up a chair between them, "Why didn't you tell me that Spike doesn't pick up his wet towels?" He said directing his question to Buffy.

"I didn't tell you?" She mumbled,

"What's he doing here?" Anya demanded, managing to hold 3 cups gracefully.

Willow and Buffy sighed, "Don't start you guys." Then she quickly changed the subject.

"Look! There's R.J dancing with some girl." Buffy pointed out.

The girl was wearing a pair of low cut jeans and a sheer blouse one side hanging off the side, gyrating her hips against R.J's.

"Daddy like." Xander chimed in, but Buffy was still off ranting on her sister's behalf.

"Is that shirt made of paint? I'm glad Dawnie isn't here to see him dancing with that slut-bag hussy."

Willow face paled as she looked closer at the dancing couple, "Buff?"

"Oh my god, Dawn!" The slayer said with a gasp and hearing her name called the former key whipped around panic on her face at the sight of her sister, R.J grinned,

"It's a party..." He said adjusting the collar on his letterman's jacket, completely unaware that his jacket was glowing a bright light.

"Daddy doesn't like, Oh. Oh! No! "Daddy"— No, I wasn't— when I was looking, I wasn't— Oh, God!" Xander trailed off, "I'm really sorry. Buffy?" He said looking around.

"Who are you?" A four year old blond girl who was sitting in Buffy's seat demanded.

"Willow, Anya? Am I the only one seeing a little Buffy? Guys?" He stared down at the two other four year olds that joined them, "Will? An? Dawn?"

"My name's Dawn." Yet another little girl said trying unsuccessfully to climb on a chair, "What's yours?"

"I'm R.J." A little boy in a tiny letterman's jacket said smiling surely at Dawn.

"Oh god!" Xander said burying his face in his hands.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A/N: So y'all should I bother continuing?


End file.
